Our Ties, Connected By A Red String
by Bubblepop32
Summary: After a savage fight with Tsuna and Hayato in the midst of it all, a life was laid to rest. Tragedy unveils and brings Tsuna to the point of breaking. Losing one can be enough to ruin all. But... "They are, and always will be Vongola, tied by a red string of fate." [One-shot...]


**Hiho Tis Bubblesss! Want something to prick at your heart! Well your in the right place (I guess!) Please relax and enjoy this journey :3 This fic is best read when completely immersed.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy c:**

* * *

 **Bang!**

The piercingly distinct sound of none other than a gun going off into the ceiling reverberated through the room. The room which was previously filled with mindless arguments abruptly came to an end. This gun, of course, belonged to none other than Reborn, deemed the world's strongest hitman.

"Silence! I will be telling you Neo Primo's, Vongola Decimo's words in place of him today." He stated to the hall of subordinates, clearly displaying that he was having no complaints whatsoever.

The hall of people picked up the impatient tone and kept their lips shut.

"We will remain on high alert, as the Neo Primo and his Guardians are resting after a very lethargic mission. He tells you that the mansion's safety will depend on you." Reborn narrowed his eyes and raised the gun in his hand slightly for effect.

A murmur of 'yes's and 'definitely' hummed from the crowd. They were proud to be part of the Vongola, even more so when their boss told them that he depended on them to protect the mansion.

Reborn hated lying for somebody else, especially if it's for his no good student. Why the hell did he want Reborn to lie for him? Oh he was going to beat some crap into him once he gets back, and the right hand man too for not taking care of this situation.

* * *

Tsuna was struggling to keep Hayato conscious. Tsuna was ordering him to stay awake, and this was the first time he ever disobeyed.

"Gokudera! Goddammit stay awake! Please!" Tsuna placed his other hand on Hayato's bleeding chest, exerting his life flames in order to heal, but nevertheless, his sky flames were not sun flames. "Gokudera...!" He gasped as a sudden wave of unconsciousness rolled over himself, signalling that if he used anymore of his life flames he would end up in a comatose.

"Juu...dai...me..." Hayato whispered almost inaudibly. A hacking cough rolled through his body, blood erupting from his mouth. It trickled helpless down his jaw then neck, staining the ground a deep red.

"Don't!" Tsuna exclaimed in a strained yell. "Don't you dare speak! J-Just stay with me!" He narrowed his eyes, burning with unshed tears. He was near his limit, and he knew it. His irises were flickering in and out of HDWM, his flame on his forehead threatened to blow out.

"I-I can't..." Gokudera wheezed, voice as coarse as sandpaper. His vision was going haywire; all colours were morphing together, speckles of flashing dots sprayed his vision. "St...op...wastin-"

"No! I'm never wasting anything! Don't say thing-s l-l-like th-at so e-asil-y!" The tears he's been locking up till now streamed down his face, taking the last of Tsuna's flame with them. "ARGHHH!" His flames flickered off completely, leaving the area around them dark and peaceful, almost as if the war never happened. Dawn was approaching. Dust particles floated lightly in the air, glowing ominously.

"...Hayato...Don't...please..." He called, using his first name for the first time.

The silence was heavy.

"Please..."

Tsuna could barely hear the last few ragged breath his loyal, irreplaceable right hand man took...before he couldn't hear them anymore. He denied the fact that Hayato used his last breath to say two words to apologise.

"I'm sorry..."

For what? He had nothing to be sorry for. He's done nothing wrong. Nothing.

Tsuna let one more heart wrenched wail out of his mouth before standing up, swaying with grief rather than fatigue. For not the first time in his life, he hated the mafia. He hated himself. He hated Hayato too for leaving him. He hated everyone, for involving themselves in this.

Tsuna was too kind, caring and because of that, the easier his heart broke too.

Using his Life flames to the point where his body's self-protection system had to come in and cut him from using it isn't priceless. He staggered sideways before falling onto the battlefield, the same battlefield his right hand man did.

* * *

Takeshi's heart miss-jumped a few beats.

"Oh god. Oh god." He muttered, eyes darting from crater to crater, crisp bodies and a few half burnt. "What happened!?" He whispered anxiously. He ran towards the disaster, hoping not to find anything with wisps of brown or silver hair, unfocused brown or green eyes-

And he stopped. In the midst of rocks and rubble, he saw the unmissable tuff of brown hair, black suit, slumped dismissively on the ground. His body was half blocked by rubble, so Takeshi couldn't see if he was injured or not.

He broke into a powerful and desperate sprint towards the person which Takeshi perceived as Tsuna, his friend and boss.

'Oh god...please...let him be well, or not him at all-' he almost tripped and face planted on the ground because of his uneven steps...and because of all the rubble and bodies everywhere that littered the already uneven ground. That didn't stop him though. He continued as calmly as he could, using his rain affinity to help, but he was still unusually unstable.

"Ta...keshi...your...here..."

The rain guardian's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth and onto the ground. The body lying in front of him wasn't moving, yet he knew the voice came from it.

He took in a sharp breath on reflex, but instead, it got lodged haphazardly in his throat.

He was right. It was Tsuna.

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed, voice tight. "What happened!" He immediately knelt by Tsuna's side, scanning for injuries but he found almost next to none.

Tsuna stared aimlessly at the glowing sky. It glowed orangey blue, with a tinge of red rimming the clouds that hung unmoving in the sky. He couldn't look at Takeshi. If he did, he would break then shatter into dust.

"...Takeshi..." He whispered again. He lifted a hand and pointed shakily towards his right. "T-there-" he caught his voice before it could crack, biting his lips. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

Takeshi worked efficiently, gently propping him up and cleared any debris from around his boss. "Tsuna? What are y-" he stopped.

His pupils retracted, wanting to unsee something he wished he didn't see. Something icy cold washed over his body, taking away his will to live. At that moment, his guts twisted into something unaccountable, something painful, something regretful.

A half mangled corpse. With silver hair that reminded him of the moon. There was so much blood. Too much to be normal. Because this wasn't normal.

A part of Takeshi told him that the person on the floor a few paces further ahead had no chance of being alive...but who knew? He always pulled out of near death situations, and seeing him being all bloody and unmoving wasn't exactly new. "I-I'll go try and heal Gokudera-" before he could take a step, he took one last look at Tsuna. And that's what stopped him.

Tears rolled like crystals down his cheeks. The rising sun made them appear orange, as if he was crying the sky.

The hollow feeling in Takeshi's heart bellowed loudly, resonating with his entire body. Something shattered, and it was undeniably painful. It was so painful, he could feel his senses go numb. No, it wasn't that his body's gone numb, his soul felt so much agony that it disconnected from his body.

The light of hope that previously glittered in his eyes dimmed to an absolute low.

"Th-this can't be happening...r-right? H-he ca-can't just b-be-" dead. Takeshi started walking forward, his legs threatening to buckle.

'No...no...t-this...'

Even if Takeshi didn't utter the last word of the sentence, they both knew what was going to be said. It's as if the word spoke for itself, letting its effect linger heavily in the air. The word itself is constricting, almost suffocating.

The sun finally rose above the horizon, casting elongated shadows across the field. They looked a lot like scars, a scarred battlefield.

Takeshi staggered forward, before finally collapsing onto his knees in front of their dead storm, tears rolling down his cheeks…

* * *

 **I hope that was something that you guys enjoyed :3 I posted this up because I happened to find it in the sea of OneNotes that I was writing during my free time on my phone (though from a year or so ago).**

 **For those people who are reading my other fanfictions (aiya it's been like four months since I have made an appearance) those are coming along too C: so sit tight for a bit longer (hopefully you won't grow cobwebs) and they'll be done!**

 **If you have enjoyed it, share it with others who likes some heart-wrenching shiz :) [me! But I wrote this... ;-;]**

 **-Bubblesss**

 **...**

 **[P.S This may be a One-Shot, but there is a '...' after it...** _should I...?_ ]

 **P.P.S Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors!**


End file.
